


shevine drabbles

by hirelan57



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirelan57/pseuds/hirelan57
Summary: WELCOME TO MY FIRST POST AHHH !just a collection of shevine drabbles. feel free to cry.





	1. band tee

prompt #1: person a: *wearing a band tee*

person b: oh cool! i'm wearing a band tee too!

person a: ... no you're not that's just a plain white tee- oh my go

____________

 Blake had woken to the alarm Adam had set for 6 a.m. It was some trashy 90’s band that Adam had insisted upon over Blake’s first choice of some song by Dolly Parton. The pounding bassline made Blake’s ears bleed, but he would never admit that to Adam’s face because this happened to be his wife’s favorite song, and he always played it when he was with her. Blake wasn’t even convinced Adam liked the song, but it had too many memories wrapped around each lyric for Adam to feel anything but love for it.

He rolled over in the bed, feeling Adam’s feet collide with his. He was still asleep, lightly snoring. His hair was strewn across his face, covering most of his features. Still, he was breathtaking, the simplicity of him. He reached across his slumbering frame, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He knew his passcode like the back of his hand. It was a complicated set of digits which symbolized the date and time of his daughter’s birth.

He quickly turned off the alarm before it had the chance to wake him. He was relieved when all the deafening pounding produced a mere tossle from the rockstar. Blake supposed he was used to it. He rolled his body to face Adam’s. He marvelled at the way the sheets outlined his silhouette so expertly, and the way his breath forced his hair into the air, and then back across his face. It was incredible.

It was too early for them to be awake considering the time they had found sleep. They had been on the town most of the night-mingling and “socially” drinking. They were corpses by 3 a.m. That’s when Adam had offered his home as a place to crash for the night. Blake agreed. He’d been in Adam’s house plenty of times, but never in his bed, at least not with him. It was new territory that Blake welcomed.

They stumbled into the house, smacking every wall, and leaning against each other for support as they practically crawled up the stairs, littering the floor with pieces of their clothing. Blake’s jacket came off in the living room, Adam’s shirt in the hall. The stairs were covered in Adam’s jeans and belt, and Blake’s flannel and white t-shirt. They were both clothed only in their boxers by the time they collapsed into Adam’s king. Both laid on their side, Adam unconsciously nuzzled himself deep into Blake’s chest. Both were too exhausted to care. It wasn’t until this morning when reality started to set in. Blake was next to Adam, hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He was warm.

Adam had now rolled to his back, but his head was still crooked in Blake’s direction. Blake gently rolled off the bed when the sunlight began to break through the window. It wouldn’t be long before Adam woke, and he had a surprise planned for the rockstar. He walked over to Adam’s closet, and sluggishly pulled one of his oversized white t-shirts from the hanger and a pair of sweatpants from the drawer. He assumed he wouldn’t mind. He took one last look at the sombering frame, and headed downstairs.

He ravished through Adam’s cupboard and collected the supplies to make his favorite: blueberry pancakes. It was the only thing he always talked about when they were together. He figured it couldn’t be nearly as hard as it looked. If Adam could do it, so could he. Surely enough, the box provided much needed directions. As he added the fresh blueberries to the mix, he found that he’d munched on more than he realized. “Oh well,” he thought, and added them to the batter.

They were just beginning to brown in the pan when Adam wondered down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing down here, Shelton?” Adam asked, stumbling across the floor, just barely making it to the bar to sit down.

Blake grinned as he watched Adam’s face fall in his hands. It reminded him of a time a few months ago when Adam stayed with Blake when he was sick with the flu. Adam was needy, and Blake was caring. It was a gentle two weeks. Alternating between rubbing Adam’s back in the bathroom, laying him back down in bed, and stroking his hair as Adam nuzzled his head into Blake’s neck, the two were never apart. That was the only other time Blake and Adam had shared the same bed, but like last night, the circumstances were less than ideal.

Blake plopped two stacks of pancakes down at the coffee table, coming back to usher Adam over to the couch. His skin was still warm to the touch.

He sat Adam down on one end of the couch, and seated himself on the other. As the morning progressed, the space that was once between them had shrunk dramatically. Adam was laying against Blake on the couch with his feet sprawled on the arm and his head in his lap, munching contently on his pancakes. Blake admired the frame of the man. He was small and gentle, and still in the early morning hours, he smelled like fresh linen and her.

He had slumped into loose Levi’s and a KISS sweatshirt.

“Long night last night, wasn’t it?” Adam questioned, making small talk, assuming the silence was finally making him uncomfortable.

“I don’t even remember it,” Blake said.

“Well that’s something,” Adam giggled, “if you don’t remember it, I’m shocked we’re still alive,”

They giggled uncontrollably for a few moments before Adam wiped some blueberry juice off his sweatshirt.

“Oh cool, buddy, I’m wearing a band tee too!” Blake said enthusiastically.

Adam looked puzzled for a moment. “No you’re not, that’s just a plain white tee-oh my god,” Adam laughed.

“You’re my dumbest friend,” Adam said, playfully hitting the larger man’s arm.

“You mean I’m your friend?” Blake playfully questioned.

“Don’t push it, Shelton,” They went on eating their breakfast, Adam not even realizing that Blake was wearing his sweats. It was the perfect morning.


	2. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit short! (they won't all be like this, pinky promise)
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting anymore tonight, buttttt I was sitting on my bed with a box of Apple Jacks, and my sugar overloaded brain concocted this cute little fic, so enjoy!!!!!
> 
> (ps, I'm going to try really hard to reply to everyone's comments because the outpour of love makes my heart so happy. Thank you all for your support.)
> 
> okay, one more thing: I AM ALSO TAKING OTP PROMPT SUGGESTIONS!!!! Leave them in the comments if you want me to write something specific. 
> 
> Nighty night, kids.

Adam has a panic attack in the middle of the night, but luckily Blake is there to calm him.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

“Say it again,”  
It was 3 am, and they couldn’t sleep, Adam couldn’t sleep. It was all too familiar. He was shaking slightly, his muffled cries filling the room, just as they had only an hour earlier.  
Blake ran his knuckles across his back, feeling at the curves of his spine as he worked his way from his lower back to the tip of his hairline. “It’s okay. I’m here,”  
The richness of his voice evened Adam’s breaths and calmed the storm in his bones. He had this way about him. He was calm, more calm than she had ever been. Adam loved her, but even she wasn’t capable of soothing his loudest nightmares, but he was. He was the calm.  
“Say it again,” Adam repeated, his voice clear and defined.  
“I love you.” 

It was the third time tonight that Adam had woken. He’d fallen back asleep after each before, but Blake didn’t. He lied awake, watching Adam toss and turn, and sometimes, in his quietest moments, lie completely still, motionless, peaceful.  
Adam had never confided in him why he had these attacks, and Blake never asked. He just did what he did time and time again. He held him, whispered to him, sang to him, and gave him all the comfort in the world until slumber overtook him again. This time was different. His speech was not clouded by exhaustion. He spoke to Blake like he’d never fallen asleep at all. He sounded clear.  
“I’m scared,” Adam whispered.  
“I’m here to protect you,” he said calmly, hoping that the nightmare they were in would soon be over. He laid his hand across Adam’s back and began rubbing it gently. It soothed the both of them.

The first time was some time shortly after season 1 of The Voice. Blake and Adam had partied until 4am. Both were too far gone to drive, so Adam offered his trailer to crash in. They’d barely made it inside the door before they collapsed on the floor. Blake woke up to Adam’s screams. His eyes were still closed, he was still asleep. It was horrifying, and since that time, it’s never gotten easier. 

Blake, more awake than he’d been all night, pushed himself against the headboard, and began running his fingers through Adam’s hair. He had resumed shaking, his breathes rattling the bed.  
“Here, feel my heartbeat?” Blake asked as he grabbed Adam’s hand from under the cover and pressed it to his chest, “Just focus on that.”  
Adam closed his eyes, almost feeling a sigh of relief. He had him, he wasn’t going anywhere, no matter how many times his mind tried to convince him otherwise. He wasn’t going to leave. He wasn’t going to shut him out. He just had to fight all the noise.  
Blake could hear Adam mumble through the thickness of the air as he laid curled up in his embrace.  
“I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you, I can’t lose you,”  
It broke his heart to know how many times Adam had been hurt. It broke him.  
“You’re not going to lose me,” Blake said, “I’m staying right here, okay? You don’t have to be alone.”  
He searched under the blanket for his other hand and held it close to his face. Adam nuzzled his head in the crease of Blake’s neck. He didn’t mind, even though he’d told Adam hundreds of times that no matter how many times he showers, the hairsprays doesn’t all come out, and it tickles, but tonight, he didn’t mind one bit.


	3. 3:30 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake called Adam at 3:30. Adam is annoyed.

His phone buzzed on his nightstand. It would have been ignorable if it wasn’t that wood amplified the sound. Plus, he was already awake, so, whatever it was, it couldn’t have agitated him any more than he already was. However, the name on the caller ID was going to test that fact.

 

“Ya’know Shelton, sometimes I wish you had the common sense to know that calling me at 3:30 in the morning when I am in the middle of the best night of sleep I’ve had in weeks is going to end with me cussing you out and hanging up.”

 

“Ya’know buddy, I just want to let you know that I am way too drunk to understand what you said just now,”

 

Adam huffed in annoyance and buried his head deep in his blankets. They were so warm.  _ Damn it, Shelton.  _

 

“Why are you calling me?” 

 

“Because I missed your voice so much,” his voice was mixed with alcohol and sarcasm. His favorite. 

 

“ _ Shelton.”  _

 

“Okay, my flight leaves in two hours, and I’m stuck at the airport with nothin’ to do. I didn’t want to wake Gwen, and Pharrell’s outta town,” 

 

“Glad I was your first choice,” 

 

Blake’s voice was gravelly and stupid. It was seriously the dumbest thing he’d ever heard. 

 

“At least call a cab.” 

 

______________

 

Adam gets up at 3:41, and puts on the one t-shirt that Blake doesn’t hate. He looks in the mirror. He looked as exhausted as he felt. Nonetheless, he pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and made coffee. 

 

Blake shows up at 4:01. He smells like aged Sangria. “Please go take a shower.” 

 

He laughs and stumbles off. Adam was shocked he didn’t run into the wall. 

_______________

 

“WHY DO YOU ONLY OWN SHAMPOO FOR FEMALES?” made Adam wonder why the hell he ever gave Blake his address in the first place, ever. 

“THIS CONDITIONER COSTS MORE THAN MY RANCH,” made Adam want to throw something heavy at Blake’s head. 

“DO YOU HAVE BARS OF SOAP THAT DON’T SMELL LIKE LAVENDER?” made Adam actually open the door and throw something at his head. He didn’t feel guilty when Blake cried out in pain. Blake should just be lucky that Adam didn’t throw something hard enough to kill him.

_______________

 

Adam was halfway asleep with his head leaning heavily on his hand when Blake walked into his bedroom. His hair was still wet. “My clothes are gross.” Adam throws his hands in the air, and made that one face that communicates:  _ does it look like this is a problem I created?  _ Blake just laughed and pursed his lips into the best puppy dog he could muster. Adam rolled his eyes and waved at Blake to help himself. As he was looking for clothes that could possibly fit him, Adam screamed into a pillow. 

When Adam’s face resurfaced, Blake was no longer in the room. Adam knew better than to think he’d left. 

 

“Adam! Can I have coffee?” he called from downstairs.

“I don’t care,” Adam called back. 

He crawled back under the covers and waited for the apocalypse. 

 

Blake came back before Adam had a chance to fall back asleep. “You don’t seem happy to see me,” Blake sulked. 

“It’s 4:30 in the morning,” Adam said, his voice muffled by his sheets, “you’re lucky I haven’t killed you yet.” 

 

“So, I take it you’d kill anyone else, but because it’s me, you stray away from your psychopathic tendencies?” 

 

Blake was holding a Laker’s coffee mug that was a slightly discolored from being put through the wash so many times. It was Adam’s favorite cup. Now he’d have to burn it. 

Blake also looked more ginormous than usual from Adam’s vantage point on the bed. 

 

“You’re so big that it’s actually pretty terrifying. You could, like, eat someone.” 

 

Blake smiled and his dimples stabbed him in the soul.  _ Shit.  _

 

__________

 

4:59: 

“I gotta leave soon,” 

 

Adam was sitting cross-legged on his bed. Blake was just laying on it. (Adam was pretty sure Blake couldn’t sit cross-legged if he tried.) 

 

Adam messes with the hem of his “Soundgarden” shirt that Blake was now stretching out. “I know.” 

 

Blake’s had three cups of coffee and finished Adam’s box of fruit loops. He also smells like Adam’s shampoo. It was unsettling. 

 

___________

“Please don’t ever write another song like “Animals” ever again. I just don’t feel the same way, buddy.” 

 

Adam rolled his eyes for the 5th time. His humor was sickening. 

 

They were both laying down now, and Adam turned his head and looked at him. 

 

“You’re my dumbest friend.” 

 

“Wait, I’m your friend?” 

 

“Don’t push it, Shelton.” 

 

_____________

 

When they hug, it should be unfamiliar, but it isn’t. 

Blake was running his hand through his hands when he said, “I’m gonna be late.” 

 

The alarm clock blinked 6:50 before Blake rolls out of bed and hurries down the stairs. Adam follows, the faded Lakers mug in his hand because he didn’t want the smell of coffee to linger. 

 

Blake said something about the flight, but Adam wasn’t really listening. He said something about Oklahoma, but Adam still wasn’t really listening. It wasn’t until his name was emphasized that he really started to listen. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Blake just smiles. Whatever it was, it obviously wasn’t that important. 

 

“I’ll text you when I land, buddy,” 

 

“You really don’t have to,” Adam said, “I think I’ve seen enough of you for one day.” 

 

They both shared an equally exhaustion-filled smile before Blake left, and Adam crawled back upstairs. 

 

He fell back into bed, and thanked God that Blake was finally gone. 


End file.
